Court out
by Flissy27
Summary: When the Hot In Cleveland girls get done for credit card fraud they get stuck in jail!


Court Out

Joy: can't believe iam spending the next four years in jail thank you Elka!

Elka: iam sorry I needed someone to blame!

Joy did it have to be us?

Elka: yep!

Melanie: OMG! Iam not going to survive in jail!

Joy: oh come on Melanie its not that bad well if you don't mind sharing an open toilet and having a strip search!

Melanie: (bursts into tears)

Victoria: oh Joy really?

Joy: yep!

Elka: yeah but why do they have to move us to a British jail?

Joy: duh! Because we are in the UK!

PO: alright come on!

Other inmate: oi get off!

PO: shut it!

PO: right sit yourselves there

Elka: why are you here?

Other inmate: murder!

Joy: wow who did you kill?

Other inmate: this guy

Joy: what did he do to you?

Other inmate: what is this twenty questions?!

Joy: sorry just asking!

Elka: ignore Joy she's nosy!

Joy: iam not nosy just curious thats all!

Other inmate: yeah well its none of you're business!

Joy: fine!

PO: alright alright haven't got all day who's up first ah yes Morettie!

Melanie: me?

PO: Melanie Morettie!

Melanie: yes!

PO: thats yes miss!

Victoria: erm excuse me is it alphabetically because last time I checked C came before M!

PO: oh shut up!

PO: right you can keep that lot the rest you have to sign for

Melanie: erm miss will we be safe in here?

PO: ha! Don't you know where you are yet?!

Joy: we'll look after you Melanie

PO: you'll all be put in a four bed dorm!

Elka: you mean we're all sharing yes but iam giving you a cell of you're own we like to give our older girls more space!

Joy: hey thats not fair I want my own room!

PO: we haven't the space!

Joy: bitch!

PO: right you're on report!

Melanie: Joy don't get into trouble!

Joy: but its not fair!

PO: you're not on holiday now you know now get in you're room!

Joy: i'll be calling my solicitor about you!

(PO slams cell door and locks it)

Melanie: this is hell!

Victoria: well iam calling agent when I get my phone call!

Joy: and what are they going to do wave a magic wand and get you out!

Melanie: you know ever since we came here you're attitude has changed I don't like it!

Other inmate: thats what prison does it hardens you up!

Joy: you been here before?

Other inmate: yeah lots of times its no biggie!

Victoria: when do I get my phone call?

Other inmate: don't ask me iam not a sodding screw!

Victoria: thought you had been here before!

Other inmate: I have!

Melanie: Victoria just leave it!

Next Day...

PO: wakey wakey shift you're bums get up!

PO: (unlocks cell door) Get up!

Joy: can't you bloody knock!

PO: thats enough out of you Scroggs got you a new job cleaning the bogs!

Melanie: hey go easy on her!

PO: maybe next time you start being cheeky you'll think twice!

Joy: cheeky? I ant a cell of my own oi!

PO closes door)

Victoria: why do you want you're on room?

Melanie: oh god who's going to look after me!

Other inmate: oh grow up girl you're on you're own in this place can't trust none of those screws believe me!

Melanie (starts crying)

Other inmate: thats all I need shut up! (kicks Melanie)

Joy: Oi get off her!

Joy (punches the new inmate)

Victoria (goes to get a PO)

PO: alright break it up!

PO 2: get Scroggs down the block!

Meanie: whats that?

PO: SEG!

Other inmate: Solitary Confinement!

Melanie: you can't put Joy there!

PO: shut it Morettie!

Melanie: She'll go mad down there!

PO: should of thought of that before she kicked off!

PO: now get to work all of you except you Chase its you induction

Victoria: whats that?

PO: ask the governor iam busy!

Later that day...

Inmate: you new?

Melanie: yes iam

Inmate: what you in for?

Melanie: erm credit card fraud

Inmate: how long you got?

Melanie: four years

Inmate: wow!

Melanie: what you in for?

Inmate: bigamy

Melanie: eek!

Inmate: yeah got five years in this HELL HOLE!

PO: zip it Stevens!

Inmate: you got any stuff?

Melanie: stuff?

Inmate: rocks jellies drugs!

Melanie: oh no sorry!

Inmate: eh!

Other inmate: what do you want?

Melanie: what?

Other inmate: food!

Melanie: oh right erm just some chips and potato thanks!

Other inmate: hey Ruth check out the new girl!

Melanie: oh thats my friend Victoria!

Other inmate: was I talking to you? No I wasen't so shut you're mouth bitch!

Melanie: iam sorry

Other inmate: yeah!

Meanwhile down on SEG!

Joy: let me out you sods!

PO: oi keep it down!

Joy: I want to get out!

PO: should't of punched another inmate!

Joy: she was hurting my friend!

PO: tough!

Joy (cries)

Meanwhile in the other part of the prison...

Melanie: I hate this place!

Victoria: well its moderate wonder what Elka is doing?

Melanie: heard some PO s talking she's on another wing!

Victoria: so its just us three

Melanie: well when Joy comes back it will be

Other inmate: look Melanie about the other night iam sorry I kicked you

Melanie: eh its ok!

Victoria: wahts you're name?

Other inmate: Amanda

Victoria: nice to meet you Amanda!

Next time will Joy get off the block ?

and will she get her own room?

What happens to Elka?


End file.
